Choise Of Blood
by Izanami
Summary: "I’m a werewolf, homo lupus, a child of the moon. I just became one recently and don’t really want to know anything about it. I hate what I am, I’m evil." HeeroxRelenaxDuo. :)


Hey guys, I know I don't have a good history of updating stories, but I'm really stoked about this one. I've already made the first few chapters to make sure I update.  
  
Usual Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters  
  
Words-thoughts /Words/-wolf talking  
  
Choice of Blood  
  
Chapter One: In Which We Meet The Players  
  
I wasn't just running, I was flying, flying through the forest that I didn't even need to look at. I felt the forest, like a wind, or a heat. I just knew when to turn, when to jump. And the forest seemed to almost bend for me, letting me through impassable spaces, until the trees were just a blur. I tried so hard not to enjoy it, not to enjoy the freedom. I knew it was wrong, that this curse I have is a terrible thing, but it's instinct now. I can finally just let loose, don't have to worry about anything. The wolf doesn't care about my school, or my family, it just cares about NOW, and survival. I can hear and smell everything. I hear the heartbeat of a rabbit one mile to the west. Smell the urine of a buck marking its territory, I just know things.  
  
I'm a werewolf, homo lupus, a child of the moon. Or so I've read. I don't really know. I just became one recently and don't really want to know anything about it. I hate what I am, I'm evil. I know that. I just wonder what I did wrong to get this curse. My brother Milliardo is my only family left. He cares for me and is helping me through this difficult time. He is the only person that knows about what I am.  
  
I've read that werewolves are supposed to travel in packs, but I don't think I could handle that. Somehow, if I did, it would make this suddenly real. Up until that point I can deny it. I'm what is known as a Lone Wolf. My sub conscience knows that as soon as I join a pack, it will seem to make the curse permanent. There will be no way around it. Along with the curse came information, instinct. I just know somehow that because I'm not part of a pack, I don't smell like a werewolf. I also somehow know that silver is the only thing that can kill me. I can see perfectly well in the dark, in wolf or human form. I can run fast, jump higher, and smell better.  
  
Which is what suddenly brings me out of my daydreaming. I smell something. Out of nowhere, no, out of the forest, a pack of werewolves run in front of me. They look at me in challenge. They think I trespass on their territory. I look at two of the alpha wolves, one an ebony black with blue/gray eyes. The other is a rusty auburn with green/yellow eyes. They are both gorgeous, I can tell they are great hunters and very strong. They would make good mates. WHAT?? With that thought I get defensive. I snarl and hiss at them in challenge. You can't have this bitch. They don't even seem intimidated. Disgusted I run past them, I'm not running away. The night and the Run are ruined. I convince myself that I did not enjoy the freedom I just experienced as I return home through the back door in full human form.  
  
*****  
  
/What was her problem?/ asked the ebony wolf.  
  
/Hell if I know buddy, but did you see the tail on her? I wouldn't mind having a tumble with that one/ said the rusty wolf.  
  
/Do you think about anything other than having a tumble with every new attractive bitch that comes around?/ growled the ebony wolf in humor.  
  
/The question is, why don't you?/ retorted the rusty wolf.  
  
Instead of answering, the ebony wolf just gave one last look at the way the silver wolf went that turned and ran the other way. Naturally, all the pack followed him; he wasn't Pack Leader for nothing. He couldn't shake the fact that there was something weird about her, but he was the perfect soldier, he won't let this interfere with his mission. If the elder Dr. J told him to kill the rivaling wererat clan, then he wouldn't let anything get in his way. Not even some nice tailed new bitch.  
  
*****  
  
The werewolf was evil. She must be destroyed. God told him, gave him a holy mission to cleanse their town of the evil shape shifters. This knowledge gave him strength and courage. Next time, when she's in her evil skin, he would cleanse her soul.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hey guys, sorry about this chapter being so short. Just trying to make sure you guys dig it so far. If you do, Review!!!!!! 


End file.
